


To Lose One's Heart

by SnowyScales



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyScales/pseuds/SnowyScales
Summary: While settling Andromeda Tonks' estate after her death, Harry discovers that Sirius Black still lives, beyond the Veil.What can Harry do but take Teddy and go find him? (Somebody needs to keep him out of trouble, after all.)Harry just didn't expect to find love while he was at it.Now if only he could actually speak his mind, instead of stuttering like a fool...
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137
Collections: Unfinished FFXV to watch





	To Lose One's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is 19-year-old Harry with 43-yr-old Cor, so if you're not cool with an age difference of that much kindly move on.
> 
> This is working with the premise that wizards, who live until about 200 years naturally, do not consider age gapes of several decades to be of much import.

Harry stood staring at the tapestry, Teddy curled quietly in his arms. When he’d come to Gringott’s to settle Andromeda’s affairs after her death, he hadn’t expected to stumble over the Prime Black Family Tapestry. He could see the Weasley’s, Teddy, himself, and more. And Sirius. Sirius whose death date flickered like the tapestries magic couldn’t decide if he was dead or not.

Considering what the goblins had told him about the Veil, it was no wonder the magic hadn’t settled. Sirius was dead _in this world_ , but wherever the Veil lead, he was alive there.

Harry stared at Sirius’ name on the tapestry, at the death date the rapidly flickered and faded, and his lips thinned as he made a decision. He hiked Teddy up closer to his face.

“Teddy,” he told the young boy softly, “we’re going to find your uncle, because he’s an idiot, and he probably needs us.”

-

Cor slashed at the griffon’s wing, feeling feather and flesh give way. He leaped away from the griffon as it shrieked and writhed in agony; and, dodging it’s claws, he entered freefall.

As he warped back to the ground, he absently noted a civilian watching from a nearby ledge. He put them out of mind, focussing on the griffon as it landed, it’s injured wing no longer able to keep it aloft.

Throwing the genji blade into the air above the griffon, he warped to the weapon in a shower of crystal fragments. Cor grabbed the blade and, doing a backflip mid-air for extra momentum, he drove the sword between the birds shoulders. The bird shrieked in pain and fury, throwing him from its back. He hissed, a line of fire running up his arm as the griffon gouged at him with it’s beak.

Cor warped out of the griffons range and grimaced at the feeling of blood pooling between his fingers. He could use a potion, but it would waste time, and the bird was almost dead anyways. He could afford to wait.

He tightened blood-soaked fingers around the hilt of his sword, and charged towards the griffon. The griffon reared up with furious intent. Dodging beak and claws, Cor raised his blade and lunged with deadly accuracy at the soft down of the bird’s underbelly. The genji blade sunk in deep, and, with a grunt of effort, Cor wrenched with all the strength left in his injured arm, splitting the griffon open like an over-ripe fruit.

He made it out from underneath the griffon just in time, the bird collapsing behind him with an echoing thud and a blast of loose debris.

A potion fell from his armiger into his outstretched hand, and it dissolved into a swirl of blue sparkles as he crushed it. Immediately, he felt a burning itch as his flesh knit back together and the blood on his skin flaked away under the force of the healing.

Cor stored the genji blade in the armiger and pulled out a pair of daggers. He turned and started butchering the griffon for parts. The claws were quickly removed and stored, followed by several handfuls of useable feathers; and then, the messiest part. Cor cut into the side of the bird, blood splattering onto him and the ground, extracting several hefty cuts of breast meat.

Storing everything – weapons and griffin loot both – away, he materialised a bottle of water and a washcloth. He first cleaned off his hand and face, and then started on wiping down his leathers.

The shuffle of feet interrupted him mid-swipe, and he looked up to see a teenager, a babe cradled in his arms. Oh, yes, he’d almost forgotten about the civilian. The teen, who couldn’t be much older than the princes’ own age, had pitch black hair and startlingly green eyes. He was slender, a set of guns and daggers both hanging from his hips.

He was staggeringly pretty.

“Hi, I, uh…” The teenager stuttered, before muttering too lowly for Cor to understand. His accent was foreign, not one that Cor recognised, but towns twenty miles apart could have vastly different accents even in Lucis. “I. Um. Do?” The teenager muttered some more, scowling as he brushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear with long delicate but scarred fingers, looking down at the baby.

A sudden surge of _want_ curled hotly in Cor’s abdomen. He passed it off as just adrenaline from the fight, knowing even as he did that it was a filthy lie; but grateful for his rigid control over his facial expressions, feeling the back of his ears burn in the beginning of embarrassment.

‘He must still be new to Lucian’, Cor thought idly, determined to ignore the heat in his groin. ‘This was not the time,’ he told his libido. ‘And he is not appropriate – he has a kid for Astral’s sake!’

The teen took a deep breath, “Hi. I’m Harry. Potter. Um. Do… you need help? And, um.” The teen, Harry, dithered for a moment. “Could you help me out?”

‘Oh, I’d love to help you… out of those clothes,” Cor thought, before mentally smacking himself in the face. This was the _worst_ day, he swore. Damn Harry and his _fingers_ and _eyes._ The absolute worst day.

Clearing his throat in a small cough, Cor asked, “I’m fine, thank you Mr Potter. But how can I help you?”

“I’m heading to, um, Coernix Alstor... I’m afraid that Teddy and I have, uh, gotten a bit turned around. I don’t suppose you could... give us directions?”

“I’m heading there myself, you could hitch a ride, if you like?” Cor offered tentatively, mind screaming _what are you doing you fool_.

“That… Thanks, that would be great.” Harry smiled, and shit. Fuck. _Shit_. Fuck his life. Cor turned to lead Harry to where he’d stashed his car, resigning himself to being half-hard for the several-hour-long car ride. When he got to Alstor the first thing he was going to do was throw himself into a shower and _jerk_ _his fucking dick off_.

-

Harry craned a head about, looking hopefully for a glimpse of Leonis. Not seeing the older man anywhere, he sighed, shoulders slumping. Leonis must not be finished cleaning up after that griffon hunt. It was a pity – he’d hoped to give the man his thanks again and say goodbye before he left for Cauthess Rest Area.

Harry _had_ planned to either camp or rent out the caravan at Coernix Alstor, before heading by foot to Wiz Chocobo Post, stopping to rest at the Digythe and Killiam Haven’s along the way; and then rent a chocobo from Wiz and heading to Cauthess Rest Area, where he had a small flat rented.

However, Aster Nova, a hunter friend that he’d made while bumbling about those first few weeks on Eos, had happened to be stopping by after a hunt in Astor Slough. Aster was based out of Cauthess Rest Area, so had offered Harry a ride back since he was heading home himself.

“Well, come on then, slowpoke,” Aster called from his truck, leaning out the window. Harry looked around one last time, before sighing again and slipping around the truck. He double-checked Teddy was secure in the booster chair in the backseat, before throwing himself into the front cab’s passenger seat and staring moodily into the wing mirror.

Aster pulled out of Coernix Alstor, flipping the radio to some sort of mellow music channel.

“Fixing to say your farewells to Leonis, huh?” he asked, side-eyeing Harry, a sly smirk quirking at the corners of his lips.

Harry groaned, slumping down in his seat, face burning.

“Eh, you’re not the first one, kid.” Harry eyes him in embarrassed confusion. “You know, to have a crush on Leonis.”

“Am I really that obvious?” Harry whined, covering his face with a hand.

“Way you was craning your head about like a chocobo after some greens? Not at all.” Aster huffed a chuckle, before his face grew solemn.

“I’ll level with you, Harry. Leonis made a name of himself some, oh, thirty years ago near-abouts. Seems like near enough most of Lucis proper has had a crush on him by this point, an account of it. And I’ve not seen him all that often, with him working in the Crown City, but when I have seen him? There’s always at least one hanger-on trying to get his attention.

“But the kicker, kid? All those hangers-on flirting and trying for his attention, and not a single one of them’s ever succeeded. Man’s either not interested in such things or the most oblivious motherfucker outside the Wall.”

“Oh, geez, _thanks_ for that _comforting_ advice.” Harry grimaced at him.

“Hold on now, I’m not saying _give up_ , you know. Just warning you that if you got your sights set on him, well, statistically, it ain’t a fair good chance of happening,” Aster said, wagging a finger at him.

Harry stared out the window, watching the world speed by, before sighing.

Harry hunched in on himself, teeth worrying at his bottom lip. “I know,” he admitted, softly, swallowing thickly. And in a voice that hitched just a little, he continued, “It’s just… He’s the first person I’ve ever wanted, for myself, you know? Not just because it was ‘expected’ of me.”

“Well then,” Aster said, eyebrows raised and a touch wide-eyed, “Good on you, next time you see him, you grab that garula by the horns and lay it on him. I’m rooting for you!”

Harry laughed, nose scrunching, eyes sparkling. “Thanks, I think I just might!”


End file.
